And I Need You Now
by QuickSapphire
Summary: No one ever knew it, but they really did love each other, even though they showed it in a weird way sometimes. This story will have a number of missing moments that I think Quinn and Puck should have shared.
1. We Ruined Us

**Author's note: This story is going to be made up of non-linear one shots all centred around Quick, it will follow the show's storyline but will also have my take on their relationship and there will probably be future Quick too.**

**So this chapter is set in season 2 around episode 9-10. I've always felt a little victimised by the lack of Quick scenes in season 2, then one day an idea struck and I decided to write it up. Enjoy!**

Quinn had a lot on her mind and it just so happened that it involved Noah Puckerman. It was Thursday and that meant Glee Club. When she entered the choir room she found Puck strumming on his guitar, sitting on one of the choir chairs, alone. Puck heard footsteps and looked up, to see Quinn Fabray approaching him.

"So you're going out with Lauren now?" she asked nonchalantly, as if it didn't faze her and she was just trying to make conversation. It did bother her, a lot more than it should.

Puck shrugged "yep", he said even though they weren't really dating and he was only pursuing Lauren to show Quinn that he wasn't some pussy and he had moved on, essentially all he wanted to do was hurt Quinn, like she hurt him. He was messed up.

"Do you love her?" She said shakily, she sounded a lot more pained then she should have and she mentally punched herself for not keeping herself together.

Puck shrugged again and didn't answer. There was a pause between them for a while; it was awkward and unsettling, not like how it used to be.

"You did this to us you know." Quinn said placing a step backwards as she looked down at the floor, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Puck looked at her and quirked his eyebrow "are you serious Fabray? I ruined us? Fucking really? If I remember correctly _you_ were the one who decided to move on so quickly, what did you think? That I would wait for you forever, do you_ know_ me?" he said, his voice got louder with each sentence, the fact that she had the nerve to blame him for the destruction of their relationship, made him furious.

"You went to Juvie! What was I meant to do?" Quinn shouted, looking up at him.

"You could have waited! Or you could have at least given me the heads up! But instead I had to come in to school, to find out that you were shacking up with fish lips, and pretend like I didn't give a fuck!"

"When you went to juvie, it just showed me how wrong you were for me! I couldn't make the same mistake again!" Quinn cried out.

"If I'm so wrong for you, then why are we having this argument now?" he asked bluntly.

Quinn didn't know what to say to that, she knew the answer but she couldn't say it out loud. "I-I, you weren't supposed to move on" she mumbled, as she looked down at the floor.

Puck looked at her again with a little disbelief "so let me get this straight, you can move on but I can't. I'm meant to stay miserable forever, pining for you? You really think you're a fucking princess don't you Fabray?" Puck said pissed off because Quinn was being her typical self.

"Shut up" she said and shoved him "shut up, shut up, shut up" she said almost to the point of tears and continued to shove him; one time, two time, three time until Puck grabbed her wrists and held them tightly.

Tears fell down her face and she started sobbing, Puck wasn't good with crying girls, but Quinn's hormones, while she was pregnant made him a little better at dealing with them. Puck pulled her against him, and held her as she sobbed, drenching his t-shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry" she choked out in between sobs.

"I'm sorry too" he said breathing out deeply and rubbed her back soothingly.

His words made her cry even more.

Quinn had felt uneasy the whole summer and it hadn't faded since she went back to school. She had made up her mind after Beth was born, that she wanted her old life back and when Puck went to juvie it made it a lot more easier for her to move on, but she always had something inside of her telling her no and that she was making a mistake but Quinn was stubborn and she was good at hiding things, so she pretended that everything was okay, but when she found out that Puck was getting close to Lauren, she assumed the worse and she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"You know you'll always be the mother of my child, and I'll never forget that?" Puck said, being vulnerably honest. They hadn't spoken about Beth since the hospital and talking about it now hurt him, but he needed her to know that.

"Don't" she said, still sobbing and punched his chest.

"Hey what was that for?" Puck asked and pulled back, rubbing his stomach, he had forgotten how freakishly strong Quinn was.

"Don't- just don't speak like that!" she said angrily.

"It's the truth!" Puck retorted.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Because I don't want to just be your baby mama!" Quinn said, more tears falling.

"What do you want to be then?"

"I don't know!"

"Damn it Quinn! You can't fucking do this! I've moved on, I'm with Lauren now!" he said and screamed out a little in frustration.

"Do you mean that?" she asked in a fragile voice.

He hadn't moved on, he probably would never move on but he wanted Quinn to think that he had, because it might have seemed like she still cared, but she didn't really want him, she just didn't want him to want anyone else and he knew that perfectly well.

"Yes" he said. She walked out the door, he heard her sobs. He couldn't let her string him along, even if it did hurt him to see that she was hurt, but she'd get over it. He however, wouldn't.

A few weeks had past and Puck and Rachel sang "I Need You Now" Quinn watched the whole performance, a fake smile on her face the whole time, because Sam was sitting right next to her and she was good at hiding, but when Puck looked at her, she knew he had lied.

A week later she kissed Finn. A few weeks after that Finn and Quinn made it official, she knew that out of all the people she could possible date, Finn would make him the maddest and she really wanted to hurt him. It was a cycle, and they were both messed up.

**Thank you for reading! I have some really good ideas for next chapter and I might jump back a little, to when Quinn was pregnant, I'm thinking pregnancy hormones, cravings, arguments and just full on Quick awesomeness. Reviews are appreciated! =)**


	2. Hormones, Cravings And More Hormones

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs it is really appreciated, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I own nothing, if I did Quick would be the power couple and it would be epic!**

When Quinn moved in with Puck, it was awkward at first. Puck's mother may have acted civil to Quinn's face, but Quinn knew she was less than pleased with the situation and she didn't blame her, but what made things even worse was the fact that Quinn wasn't Jewish. Quinn noticed the disapproving looks Mrs Puckerman gave her, which made Quinn feel more than just a little uncomfortable.

* * *

It was one evening after school and Quinn was sitting back on Puck's bed with her hand resting on her stomach, mindlessly and Puck was sitting at his desk, tossing around a basketball and spinning around on his desk chair.

"Your mother hates me you know."

"She doesn't hate you; she's just pissed with me for being such a fuck up."

Quinn snorted a little "well that you are."

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed defensively.

"Oh please, it's the truth, you're a loser, who got a girl pregnant and to make matters worse, she isn't even Jewish."

"And you're a bitch" Puck bit out.

"What because I'm speaking the truth? And I'm not even going to deny that," she said shaking her head and then smirked deviously.

"You're so hot right now; can I take you from behind?" Puck asked, a little too eagerly.

"What"? Quinn choked out. "No you cannot take me from behind Puck! Besides I'm all fat and gross why would you even want me?" Quinn asked, shocked, but why was she even surprised? This was Noah Puckerman after all, the man whore of McKinley.

Puck laughed at her reaction. "So I can shut you up, and the whole point of taking you from behind is so you don't squash me with your swollen stomach, I promise I won't hurt you or the baby," Puck said grinning at the thought of getting laid.

"You are such an asshole!" Quinn shouted and stormed out the door with hot tears in her eyes, she locked herself in the bathroom and sunk to the floor, she looked at her protruding belly and cried even more, she felt so fat and disgusting and Puck hadn't made things any better.

"Fuck what did I do?" Puck muttered under his breath, with his head in his hands, he could not be dealing with crazy Quinn right now. He waited a couple of minutes and then decided to take matters in his own hands. He knocked on the bathroom door loudly and then tried to open it but it was locked, "Quinn I'm really sorry, let me in please?"

"No asshole, go away!" Quinn screamed hysterically, through the door.

"Quinn I'm not going to budge until you let me in!"

"Well you're going to have to wait here all night, because I'm not going anywhere!" Quinn exclaimed and then folded her arms.

"What if my sister needs the bathroom?"

"Well you're going to have to wait until then!" she hissed.

Puck slumped down on the floor and rested the back of his head on the door; he heard Quinn sobbing from inside. "Look Q, I'm really sorry." There was no answer and he tried banging on the door once more.

"You know you are such an asshole Puck! I know I'm fat and ugly right now, but this is _your_ child growing inside of me!" Quinn said sobbing loudly.

Puck froze for a moment, it was the first time Quinn had ever really acknowledged that the baby was his, and it was the first time that it truly dawned on him, he was going to be a father, he and Quinn were going to have a baby, whether they kept it or not, there was going to be someone in the world that was part him and part her, they would be connected for life and it made him feel scared as hell but at the same time he was kind of elated.

"Quinn, would you just let me in please?" Puck asked his head in his hands. He then heard footsteps in the hallway; he looked up and saw Sarah in her pink pyjama's coming towards him.

"Noah, why are you sitting outside the toilet?" Sarah asked.

"Quinn won't let me in." Puck answered his head still in his hands.

"Ewww are you sitting out here, listening to her pee?"

"No I'm not you dipshit! She's pissed at me okay!" Puck said, irritated by his sister and frustrated with Quinn.

"What have you done now?" Sarah sighed and crossed her arms.

"None of your business, now will you go away!" Puck said through gritted teeth.

"No I need the toilet."

"Well you're gonna have to ask Quinn."

Sarah knocked on the door "Quinn, are you okay? I know my brother's a jackass but mama said he can't help it, I really really need the toilet Quinn, would you let me in please?"

After a few moments, the door unlocked and Quinn walked out. "Sorry Sarah you can use the bathroom now" Quinn mumbled.

"Thanks Quinn and I'm sorry about my brother, he can't help being a douchbag all the time, it's in his DNA" Sarah said and pulled Quinn in for a tight hug.

Puck snorted and muttered under his breath "You don't even know what that means" the two girls ignored him.

"Night Sarah" Quinn muttered and then pulled away from her embrace, she then walked back into Puck's bedroom, Puck got up and followed her and closed the door behind them.

"Look Quinn, I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot okay? I say really stupid things before thinking about how stupid they are" Puck said, with Quinn's back facing him.

"You were only being honest Puck, you think I'm fat and I know I am" Quinn said biting down on her lip, trying to keep more tears from falling.

"Quinn I never called you fat, you're pregnant, there's a difference and you could _never _be ugly. I was just being an ass, coming up with stupid ideas" he said, trying to reassure Quinn and took a few steps closer to her.

"Well I feel fat and I feel ugly" she said taking a breath in, as a tear fell down her face, she felt really stupid but she couldn't help it, her emotions were running rampant and she guessed the baby had something to do with it.

"You're beautiful Quinn" Puck whispered, never really using that word to describe a girl before, but meaning it completely with Quinn.

A small smile appeared on her face, her back still to him. "Will you hold me?" she asked quietly.

Puck nodded, not realising that Quinn couldn't see him and walked up to her, he moved his arms over her baby bump and pulled her in closely, he laid his chin on her shoulder and plastered kisses on her shoulder and neck. Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and buried herself in Puck's body, without being able to control it, she let out a moan.

"You okay Q? Am I doing something you like?" Puck asked arching his eyebrow and smirking.

Quinn turned round and punched Puck's stomach. "Ouch Quinn" he said, shocked and cupped his stomach. "I'm not moaning in pleasure you asshole, I'm just- I'm kinda hungry." She said shyly, her cheeks turning pink.

"And there you were moaning about how fat you felt…" Puck said and quickly moved his hand to his mouth. Quinn gave him the biggest death glare he had ever seen, which made him want to run away and hide forever.

"I-I I'm re-really sorry Quinn, I have verbal diarrhoea I can't help it, it's a condition!" he said stuttering out his words.

"Just be grateful that you're the one that feeds me Puckerman" Quinn said glaring at him.

"Well technically my ma does- but okay, okay let's find you some food, what do you want"?

Quinn rolled her eyes "The baby wants ice-cream and maybe some chicken, and ooh some bacon too" she said with excitement at the thought of all the tasty food.

"Calm down, this isn't sex we're talking about."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him in disgust "If I had a choice between sex and food, I'd chose food any day".

"Are you saying I wasn't good?" Puck asked pouting.

"Let's not talk about this now, the baby is hungry and you need to get me some food Puckerman!"

"No I won't, you just smacked my ego!" he said and crossed his arms.

"You have to, the baby wants what it wants and this is your child you're feeding!"

"Fine, but only because I'm feeding my kid, I'm not feeding you!" Puck said childishly and then turned to walk out of the room, Quinn followed Puck. "You're real mature Noah."

Puck just shrugged and mumbled under his breath "Whatever."

"You know I never said you were bad, you just put words in my mouth" Quinn said quietly whilst twirling a lock of her hair. Puck turned round and looked at her with wide eyes "So you liked it?" Quinn didn't answer and just strutted out of the room, making sure that she exaggerated the wiggle of her hips from side to side, she knew that Puck was watching her and she grinned mischievously. Puck starred back at her, dazed for a bit, he then quickly shook his head out of it and followed Quinn, all of a sudden feeling smug as hell.

Once they both got to the kitchen Puck had some questions. "So from 1-10 how good was I? 10 being an out of this world, mind blowing fuck" he asked as he smirked at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him "Would you stop talking about this and get me some food, your child is hungry!"

Puck nodded "but this conversation isn't over Fabray, after you eat you're spilling."

"Whatever you say" Quinn muttered and rolled her eyes at him.

Puck went and started searching for food "We have ice-cream" he said holding up the chocolate brownie ice-cream, Quinn grabbed it out of his hand and got a spoon from the draw and began digging in, Puck laughed at her eagerness. He then looked in the fridge and found leftover fried chicken "here's the chicken" he said putting it on the counter. Puck turned round to Quinn who was balancing the tub of ice-cream on her baby bump and starred at her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What? It's easier this way!" Quinn said scooping another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth. Puck nodded at her "okay" he said laughing at her with a small smile on his face, he couldn't help thinking that she looked cute as hell and stared at her.

"What?" Quinn asked getting a little agitated at his staring.

So we obviously don't have any bacon."

"So?"

"So…"

Quinn looked at Puck like he was stupid.

"I can't go out and get bacon, my mum would kill me!"

"You're mum isn't here!"

"My ma has the scent of a dog, she'll smell it!"

"Look" she said pushing him slightly "I can't help what _your _baby wants, you have to get me some bacon or I won't be able to sleep and that means I'll keep you up, do you want a good night sleep Noah?"

"Fine! I'll get you some damn bacon" Puck said through gritted teeth and grabbed his keys.

"Thank you" Quinn said and walked over to Puck, she kissed him on the cheek and pulled him in for a hug, which Puck was a little taken aback by at first, but then settled into it.

"Don't be long" Quinn said still not letting him go.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Puck muttered and realised her gently, he hovered over her for a little bit and moved a hand to her stomach and rubbed it slightly, then left out the front door.

Quinn sat on the kitchen table and waited for Puck to come back. She finished off the ice-cream and got the plate of chicken and started eating it, she moaned at how good it tasted and heard the door open mid moan, she turned round, her face turning red as she bit down on her lip.

"Were you thinking about me Q?" Puck asked flirtatiously and laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck, the red on her cheeks still visible. Puck laughed and took the bacon out of the bag "I got it but yeah I don't really know how to cook it…"

"You fry it, it isn't hard."

"It's against my religion Quinn."

"Sleeping with girls out of wedlock is against your religion but you still do it."

"It's against your religion too and you still slept with me!" Puck said smirking, knowing he had gotten the upper hand of Quinn.

"That isn't the point but Fine I'll do it!" she said angrily and got up out of her seat. Quinn got a pan out and put some bacon in it and started frying it, Puck watched on. "That's what I like to see, a woman in the kitchen" he said teasing her.

Quinn slapped him and growled "that is such an old insult you sexist bastard!"

"Technically I'm not a bastard because my mum and dad were married when they had me."

"Would you just shut up or I'll burn the bacon!" Quinn said annoyed at what a smart ass Puck was being and also a little shocked that Puck actually knew the meaning of the word "bastard" and didn't just think it was a word to use to insult someone.

Puck smirked, knowing that he had riled Quinn up. He moved up behind her and breathed into her ear "you're so fun to tease." Quinn blushed feeling the pressure of Puck's body against her and bit down on her lip. "You're an idiot." She said shaking her head slightly. Puck moved his arms around Quinn's lower hips and began stroking the area and moved closer to her. "I'm not" he said in her ear. "You like teasing a pregnant girl? I call that being an idiot."

"Oh please you give as good as you get" he said breathing into her shoulder.

"Really do I?" she asked turning off the gas and then turned around to face him, she rubbed her body up against him and bit down on her lip and smirked at him, knowing for well what she was doing.

"Fuck Quinn, you see? Point proven" he said in a husky voice as he bit down on his lip trying to control himself from not taking her then and there.

"Do you want me Noah?" she whispered almost grinding up on him.

"Ye-yesss" Puck growled out.

"Too bad" she said and turned around and put the bacon on a plate then walked over to the table and sat, Puck just stood there dazed, after a short while he got himself together and walked up to the table and sat opposite Quinn. "You're a bitch."

Quinn laughed "True" she said grinning. "I won" she said triumphantly, the grin not disappearing from her face.

"Oh we'll see about that" Puck mumbled having some plans of his on.

* * *

The evening drew into a close and Quinn got changed into one of Puck's baggy tops and a pair of his sweat pants, because none of the pyjama's she brought with her fit her anymore, they planned on going shopping, they just hadn't got the chance yet. Puck was taking a shower and once Quinn finished changing she settled into bed with a book in her hand.

After a while Puck came into the room, wet, with a towel wrapped around his hips and his abs on display, Quinn looked up from her book and couldn't help but stare at him as she bit down on her lip.

Puck smirked at her and arched his eyebrow "see something you like baby?" he question and laughed a little.

Quinn quickly shook her head and went back to reading her book, but not for long because when she snuck a glance at him again, his boxers were on and he was drying his upper body with a towel, in the most sensual sexy way she had ever seen anyone dry themselves in her entire life and all of a sudden she wanted him really badly, needed him in fact and she could easily jump him then and there, but that really that wasn't her style and she didn't want Puck to get all cocky and smug about it, so she decided to do nothing about it, and felt completely tormented inside.

When she took another look in his direction, Puck was rubbing his armpit with his towel and for some reason that really did something to her and she didn't mean it to happen but a small moan escaped her mouth. Puck looked at her and laughed.

Quinn's cheeks erupted in red. "I take it I shouldn't bother with the shirt, I'm always looking to please my baby mama" he said smirking at her.

Quinn dropped her head in embarrassment and shook her head a bit "I don't mind" she mumbled. Puck shrugged "what the hell?" and slumped on the bed topless, only with boxers on. Quinn froze, her body was stiff and she didn't breathe until she really really needed the oxygen. Puck saw Quinn's reaction and grinned.

"You wanna make out?" he asked tiredly with his hands cupping his head and his arms stretched out.

"No" she responded a little too quickly, clearly lying to herself and to him, because all she wanted was for Puck to have his way with her. There was silence between them for a minute or two and she lied there becoming more and more aroused, she didn't know what was wrong with her, pregnancy hormones most likely she thought, even though she couldn't think straight with Puck lying next to her, half naked.

"Yes" Quinn said hesitantly and bit down on her lip.

Puck looked at her "you're not messing with me are you?" Quinn shook her head shyly.

"well okay then" Puck said and moved his face close to Quinn's and nudged their noses together then pressed his lips up against her.

At first Quinn held back slightly, because she knew that kissing Puck wasn't the best idea and if she gave herself completely, she'd lose control and maybe do something she'd regret, but the feeling of Puck's lips and the intense ache and desire she felt didn't allow her to hold out for long and soon Puck was on top of her, their lips moved together hungrily, their tongues battled for dominance as their body's moved together with urgency, they both wanted each other just as much as the other did and that was odd, considering Puck was probably the biggest sex shark in Lima.

Puck grabbed at Quinn's waistband roughly, wanting to rip all her clothes, he snaked his hands in her pants and Quinn pulled away slightly "Puck" she muttered cautiously. Puck looked directly into her eyes "just let me do this Quinn, let make you feel good" he said, his voice low as he stroked her cheek. Quinn bit down on her lip, contemplating it for a moment, but who was she kidding? She wanted this badly.

She bowed her head and nodded "okay" she whispered. Puck moved his fingers inside of her and Quinn gasped, he rubbed and flicked at her clit for a while and then pulled down her sweats and then her panties, Quinn arched up a little to help ease them off and moaned with pleasure, he moved off of her and laid back beside her, and slid his boxers off, he moved Quinn so she was on her side, her back facing his front, he moved her top up, then unhooked her bra and cupped her boobs and then pushed inside of her, slowly but deeply, Quinn gasped at the feeling of him inside of her.

He started off slowly but got faster and then found a steady pace to go at, all the while he was massaging her boobs, he breathed heavily and she moaned, her moans were high pitched and they became addictive to a point where Puck was doing everything he could to make her feel good, he went back to her clit and circled it with his fingers, feeling her getting wetter by the moment, he moved his mouth to her shoulder and kissed and nibbled at the naked skin, he moved his other hand to her stomach and stroked the baby bump and Quinn shoved his hand away, "I'm fat" she whispered, her breathing heavy. "I want to feel our baby" Puck said against her shoulder and moved his hand back and circled her stomach thinking it was one of the most incredible thing's he had ever felt in his life, he slowed his pace down a little but continued to move into her deeply and for once in his life it was almost like he was making love and not just fucking mindlessly.

He drew a breath in and a tear escaped him, his hand still on her stomach, he wanted to say it but he couldn't let it out of him, so he went for something a little less heavy. "You're so beautiful Quinn" he mumbled in a husky tone in her ear, Quinn smiled and moved her hand on top of his hand that was cupping her stomach. "Pu-uck" she managed to moan out and then soon after she felt herself come over the edge, her body shook as she breathed heavily coming down from her high, Puck came soon after and lay there for a while, completely numb, his hand never leaving her stomach, he caught his breath and then slipped out of her and put his boxers back on he then wrapped his arms tightly under her boobs and moved his body closer to her, Quinn nestled her head into his chest and breathed out deeply feeling completely and utterly at ease. They stayed in silence for a long while, feeling each other's heartbeat coming down to a steady pace as Puck stroked her stomach and kissed her shoulder aimlessly.

Puck finally feeling back to normal, whispered into Quinn's ear "I won." Quinn turned around and looked at him with disbelief "ass!" she said in a huff and turned away from him and moved down the bed so she was on the edge. Puck laughed at Quinn's reaction. "It's not funny" she said, pissed off. "The way you'd just take advantage of a vulnerable, pregnant girl like that is disgusting!" she said and crossed her arms. Puck drew closer to her "oh please you know you wanted it" he said and pulled her in close to him, with his arms wrapped around her waist. "I hate you" she muttered, Puck smirked and kissed and bit down on her neck, Quinn couldn't stay angry for too long and collapsed back into his body, moaning quietly and then soon after they fell asleep.

* * *

"Why were you impersonating farmyard animals last night? Quinn you sounded like a cow giving birth" Sarah asked at breakfast the next morning. Quinn dropped her spoon and opened her mouth in shock, not being able to say anything and looked at Puck who was clearly amused by Sarah's question.

"How do you know what a cow giving birth sounds like? Wait don't ask that."

"I watch vet shows and I see animals giving birth all the time."

"_Freak_"

"Puck!" Quinn exclaimed.

Puck looked at Quinn, she did not look pleased, he sighed "fine" and then faced his sister " Look Sarah one day you'll impersonate farmyard animals too and it will feel really_ really_ good" he said grinning, Quinn slapped him and then looked down in embarrassment. Sarah arched her eyebrows and looked confused, "Okay…"

From then on Sarah heard Quinn and Puck impersonating farmyard animals all the time.

**This was my first proper time writing smut, I hope it wasn't too crappy or cringing.**

**Reviews are like cake**


End file.
